Awards
Bryan Adams has won numerous awards, among others 18 Juno Awards (among 58 nominations) and one Grammy Award (among 15 nominations). He has also received awards and nominations at the American Music Awards, MTV Video Music Awards, and Golden Globe Awards. Awards American Music Awards Bryan Adams has been nominated for three American Music Awards (AMA) which are awarded for achievements achievements in the record industry. He won one award. * 1992: Favorite Pop/Rock Single for (Everything I Do) I Do It for You Grammy Awards Bryan Adams has been nominated for 15 Grammy Awards which are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences of the United States. He won one award. * 1992: Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television for (Everything I Do) I Do It for You Ivor Novello Awards Bryan Adams has been nominated for two Ivor Novello Awards which are awarded annually for songwriting and composing. He won one award. * 1992: Award in Recognition of the Exception Success of a Single Song for (Everything I Do) I Do It for You Juno Awards From 1980 to 2016, Bryan Adams has been nominated for 57 Juno Awards which are presented annually to Canadian musical artists and bands to acknowledge their artistic and technical achievements in all aspects of music. He won 18 awards. #1983: Male Vocalist of the Year #1984: Album of the Year for Cuts Like a Knife #1984: Male Vocalist of the Year #1984: Composer of the Year #1984: Producer of the Year #1985: Album of the Year for Reckless #1985: Male Vocalist of the Year #1985: Composer of the Year #1986: Male Vocalist of the Year #1987: Male Vocalist of the Year #1987: Canadian Entertainer of the Year #1992: Canadian Entertainer of the Year #1992: Producer of the Year for "Everything I Do (I Do It For You)"/"Can't Stop This Thing We Started" #1992: International Achievement Award #1993: Best Selling Album (Foreign or Domestic) for Waking Up the Neighbours #1997: Male Vocalist of the Year #1999: Best Songwriter #2000: Best Male Artist Bryan Adams was also inducted as a new member of the Canadian Music Hall of Fame during the 2006 Juno Awards ceremony. MTV Video Music Awards Bryan Adams has been nominated for eleven MTV Video Music Awards which are awarded annually for music videos. He won one award. * 1986: Best Stage Performance in a Video for It's Only Love NME Awards Bryan Adams has been nominated once for the NME Awards which are an annual music awards show in the United Kingdom founded by the magazine New Musical Express. He received the award. * 1991: Worst Single for (Everything I Do) I Do It for You Further nominations Bryan Adams has been nominated for five Golden Globe Awards of the Hollywood Foreign Press Associations and for three Academy Awards (Oscars) of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences in the category "Best Original Song", but did not win an award. Other Honors External links * List of awards and nominations received by Bryan Adams at Wikipedia !Awards